The Marauders
by Heket-Avera
Summary: Everyone knows the four original marauders. but now there are 8! actually seven since none of them really count peter. this is about the lives of Tonks, cloud, Dally, James, Sirius, Lupin, Jet, and a little bit of Peter and Lily.
1. The boys

  


**The Boys**

James Potter proudly strutted down platform 9, his housekeeper dragging his trunk behind him and his mother walking next to him. When he got to the barrier he didn't even bother to be discreet, he just walked right in. Little did he know, another very rich wizard, was approaching from the other side of the barrier.

* * *

"Sirius Black come here right this instant!" a woman with long black hair shrieked as Sirius attempted to slip away from her. He sighed and turned toward his mother.

"What?"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me son, unless you want to be punished" she placed her hand in her purse, where she kept her wand. Sirius shook his head and dropped his eyes; he knew the pain of punishment all to well.

"Aunt, the train is about to leave," Bellatrix, Sirius's cousin said looking bored.

"Hush, Bella. Sirius listen to me, you're representing the whole Black family, do not let us down." With that she shoved Sirius away from her and into platform 9 and three-quarters.

* * *

Remus John Lupin stretched and shook his blond hair out of his eyes, he was always tired after a transformation night. His muggle father jumped as a boy with jet black hair and glasses bumped in to him. "Sorry" he squeaked at the obviously magical boy. The boy barely glanced at Remus's and continued on his way.

"John, calm down." Remus's mother soothed. She was a witch and had a hard time understanding her husband's fright of magical things, although her son's wolfish form terrified her, and Remus knew this all to well.

"Father, you don't have to come onto the platform if you would rather not." Remus said quietly.

"No don't be silly, Remus, I want to say goodbye." John replied, rather nervously. Remus just shrugged and adjusted his grip on his school bag, then dodged a short mousy looking boy. They entered the platform and Remus said goodbye to both of his parents before boarding the train.

* * *

Jet was comfortable enough before he walked onto the platform, but now that he was standing in the midst of all these wizards, he was having something very close to a nervous breakdown. His parents were just as jumpy, and this did nothing to help his nerves.

"well, Jet, looks like we took the right secret passage" his father's smile was forced , but Jet barely noticed this as he jumped out of the way of a haughty, black haired teenaged girl and a boy that looked to be her brother or cousin. His mother gasped as an owl flew past her head and landed on the arm of the conductor.

"I think your father and i should get going. we'll see you at Christmas." His mother said in a rush.

"What? You can't leave me! It's not safe!!" Jet squeaked, involuntarily. His mother gave him a hug, attempting to sound reassuring as she whispered "you'll be alright" in his ear.

Jet might have believed her if it hadn't taken 5 seconds flat for them to exit the platform. Jet squeaked in fright and followed the crowd into the train.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was a pure-blood wizard, although his parents wished sometimes that he was actually a muggle that had accidentally been switched with their real son at birth. But there was no doubt about it; Peter was the Pettigrew's son. Both of Peter's parents were walking just behind him, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Luckily for them they were relatively late and everyone was in a hurry. They dropped him off in front of the Barrier and said their goodbyes; just because they weren't proud of their son didn't mean they didn't love him. Peter bounced off through the barrier, running into a blond haired boy being trailed by a pleased mother and an uncomfortable father.

* * *

i actually did research on each of thier families just to write this story. (yes i know pathetics, although i now understand the books on a deeper level :) ) Review!!!!!!! ohh and Dont Turn Away will be updated soon! (im kinda going through writers block on tht one story.)  



	2. The girls

OMG!!! i completly forgot to give credit to all the authors!!!!! OMG OMG OMG! ok so the authors are: Tonks (thats me), Dally (thats my cousin), and Cloud (thats my other cousin) ok read on and REVIEW!!

* * *

**The Girls**

Claudia, Dallithia, and Nymphadora Tonks lugged their suitcases from their brother's car to the platform, grumbling all the way. The triplet's twin sisters, Ninette and Minuet walked ahead of them, pulling their trunks behind them with no trouble at all. All three girls were convinced that the twins had spelled them. "We really gotta learn how to do that" One of the girls said. It was impossible to tell which it was since all three looked exactly the same for the day. They each had curly, blonde hair and vibrant purple eyes. Their clothes consisted of worn flare jeans and cute pink tops.

"That's why were going to Hogwarts, Tonks" one of the other girls said.

"Dally, I'm not stupid" Tonks shot back.

"No one said you were Tonksy." Cloud said happily. Both Dally and Tonks looked at her.

"Nymphadora! Claudia! Dallithia! Come here!" their mother called.

"Mom, don't call me that! My name is Tonks!!" Tonks shouted in response.

Dallithia screwed up her nose and yelled "it's Dally." Cloud just ignored her.

"Don't talk back to your mother! Your names are beautiful and I expect for you to honor them! Now, come here." Dally and Tonks trudged over to her. "Claudia! What about 'come here' do you not understand?" Cloud continued to ignore her. "my goodness! You would think that girl didn't know her own name."

"I don't think she does." Tonks said.

"Fine. Cloud, get over here." Cloud looked around and ran toward them.

"yes?"

"I want you girls to stick with Ninette and Minuet. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am," they chorused. Their mother smiled and shooed them ahead of her.

* * *

ok so chapter two!! yay review and rmember Dont turn away will be updated soon!  



	3. The Compartment

Mwahahahaahahahaha! chapter what ever it is!!! Pleez review!!! oh and i wrote some more on Dont turn away. i'll post soon. ENJOY!!!

* * *

**The Compartment**

James shoved his trunk into the storage area and sat down on the squishy seats. He opened the window and popped his head out, observing all the people rushing to get to the train in time.

After a few minutes the train's whistle blew and it gave an almighty lurch. James heard a thump outside of the compartment's door just before it was pulled open. A boy with black hair and deep brown eyes stepped into the compartment and sat across from James. James eyed him cynically and the boy stuck out his hand "I'm Sirius...err...White." He said hopefully.

James glanced at his hand, "don't you mean 'Black'?" he asked coldly. Sirius's face fell and he pulled his hand away. Just then the compartment door slid open again.

"Umm...is it ok if I sit in here?" A blonde haired boy asked.

Both James and Sirius shrugged.

"I'm Remus Lupin." He said sticking out his hand. Sirius grabbed it and shook it. "I'm Sirius... Black" he said again looking hopeful. Remus smiled and turned to James.

"I'm James Potter." He said ignoring the outstretched hand. Sirius's mouth dropped He was a Potter?!

Remus smiled and sat across from James.

After a few uncomfortable moments the door opened for the third time. A small mousy looking boy skipped in and sat nexd to Sirius. "hi I'm Peter Pettigrew!" he said in a high voice that was almost to fast to understand. "who are you?" In Sirius's opinion the boy never seemed to stop moving, but that could have been because he had such a hyped feeling about him. Peter reminded Remus of a rat.

"The names James potter."

"Remus Lupin"

"Sirius Black" peter scanned each person a goofy smile on his face, visibly flinching when he heard the last name. Sirius clenched his jaw and looked as if he was trying hard not to hit the kid.

The door once again slid open, just the tiniest bit, and two terrified eyes peeked in widened and pulled back out. There was a scared squeak and the eyes apparently decided it was safer inside the cart. Jet inched along the wall and jumped when Sirius tilted his head curiously. Suddenly, James stood up and clapped his hands, making Jet whimper. "You're a muggle." He declared.

Jet's eyes widened as both James and Sirius (who had never been this close to a muggle) stood to get a closer inspection. They both reached out tentative hands and toughed his shoulders then each others. "I'm touching to different species!" they exclaimed in unison, before glaring at each other, jerking their hands away and moving to sit down.

Remus rolled his eyes "Muggles are not a different species, they are just non-magical humans."

"Oh, ya? And how would you know?" James asked haughtily.

"My father was one."

"You're a mud-blood?" Sirius covered his mouth in horror. Had he truly said that? "I'm sorry! I just... That's what my mother... Oh, darn-it! never mind."

Remus looked slightly amused, James looked VERY amused, peter didn't seem to notice, and Jet was to busy cowering to care.

The door opened for a third time and a blonde haired girl with purple eyes stuck her head in. "Is this compartment empty?" she asked, noticed them and closed the door. A second later the door opened again and the same girl did the exact same thing, then the door opened the third time and the same girl did the same thing. All the guys in the compartment looked at each other, James quizzical, Sirius amused and Lupin stunned. Jet was to terrified to notice and no one was sure if Peter was still mentally with them.

"Did the same girl just stick her head in three different times?" James asked. Sirius burst into very un-evil laughter and Lupin smiled. The they heard the girl talking right outside.

"So where do we check next?"

"How about this one?"

"no, Cloud, we already checked that one."

"Well maybe we should just sit in there, they looked harmless enough."

"Tonks is right Dally. And anyways they weren't all that bad looking." James ran his head through his hair, and Sirius stifled his laughs, it sounded to him like this was a very Schizophrenic person.

"Ok. So we are going to sit in this one." The girl said. The door opened and in walked a beautiful blonde haired girl. All the boys, even jet, stared, She flipped her hair and placed her hands on her hips.

"We're gonna sit here, got that?" she said her high eleven year old voice as dignified as she could make it. The boys just sat there. "Well? Aren't you gonna move?" she asked haughtily. Lupin vaguely thought that this girl could give James's arrogance a run for its money. James ran his hand thru his hair, smiled and said smoothly. "You can sit right here." He moved away from the window just enough to let the girl squeeze in. She smiled and stuck her head out of the compartment door.

"See, I told you they'd let us sit in here." She said before pulling her head in and rolling her eyes. She sat next to James, pushed him over and reached into her bag. Two other girls who looked exactly like her walked in. One waved jauntily and sat down; pushing peter off the seat, the other surveyed the room and sat in the empty seat next to Lupin. All five boys looked at one another, James and Sirius pointedly ignoring each other.

"Found it!" the first girl yelled pulling out a miniature basket ball and a quill. She passed both to James. "I'm Tonks," she said. "now, if you would be so kind, please write your name, age and year on the ball." She smiled at him. The one in Peter's old spot was string at Jet, as If watching an animal in a zoo. "I'm Cloud. Are you ok?" Jet whimpered but managed to nod. Cloud blinked and smiled suddenly. "You're a muggle aren't you?" Jets blank stare answered her. She squealed in happiness and reached out a hand and touched his shoulder. The third one looked at each in turn and said "I'm Dally," Matter-of-factly.

Tonks apparently decided that James had had the ball long enough. She poked James roughly in the side and pointed at the ball. "It's not gonna write itself you know." James blinked and started writing the requested information. "James Potter, 11, first year." She read over his shoulder. "So you're the infamous James Potter? The one who tricked Mad-Eye into thinking that a murderer was stalking him?" she smiled mischievously. "Very good, Potter, very good indeed." Cloud and Dally burst into fits of giggles and Tonks grabbed the ball from James and walked the short distance to Sirius. She shoved it under his nose and stood there expectantly. Cloud giggled and handed him a hot pink quill. Sirius took it uncertainly and wrote his name on the ball. "First year, 11, Sirius Black." This time it was cloud who was reading. When she read his name, she scrunched up her nose, Dally bounced up and clapped her hand over her mouth, and Tonks just stared. "Oh darn." dally groaned.

"Ya, he was cute." Tonks agreed. Sirius turned a deep crimson, And ran his hand self-consciously up and down his arm.

"Oh well. Mama always said that the Blacks and the LeStranges were a bad lot to be with."

"Yea, but it's a shame you know? I mean, look at him! He's adorable." Tonks grabbed two handful of his thick dark hair and tugged lightly. Sirius made a face and pushed her away, making it obvious that he was not interested in girls, yet.

Cloud, who had been listening intently to the conversation, suddenly spoke up "Does that mean we can't talk to our mother?" her eyes were wide and frightened.

"No cloud," dally consoled placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Mom isn't a LeStrange anymore, besides she barely had anything to do with them anyway."

Sirius' mouth was hanging open. "Your mother was a Black?"

"No," dally answered him. "She was a LeStrange. She's Bella's cousin on Bella's dad's side. So she is not a Black." (A/n: yes I know that that is wrong but deal with it)

Cloud stared at her blankly, and Tonks looked as if she was trying to figure out a very hard math problem. "So that means that Sirius is our umm, uh 1st cousins 3 times removed?"

"I dunno," Dally answered Tonks.

"No, that's not right." Cloud said surprising them all. "we aren't related to him at all since he isn't related thru blood to Bella's dad. So that means it's all thru marriage. Not blood." Everyone stared at her. She just shrugged and went back to looking completely clueless.

"I think that girl is smarter than she lets on" muttered Tonks under her breath. She rounded on Sirius. "Well, Mr. Black, since I haven't seen you do anything" she paused, "eeevil, yet, I will give you a chance, but one little mess up and I'm gonna tell the ministry of magic that I know what you did last summer." James stifled laughs and Dally and Cloud rolled their eyes. Dally snatched up the ball and handed it to Remus, taking his book.

"Write away, Mr. Over-achiever." She said, eyeing the school text-book she now held in her hand. Remus, looking scandalized, but wrote his name while all three girls looked over his shoulder. "Remus Lupin, 11, first year." Dally muttered. Tonks snatched both the Ball and the quill away from him.

"Remus isn't a good name for you." She said matter-of-factly, before scratching it out and writing Lupin above it. Lupin's scandalized look had changed to one of panic.

"And why is 'Remus' a bad name?" he asked licking his lips nervously.

"Because it sounds like you have a twin and are from Rome." Tonks explained. "And, anyway, Lupin sounds cooler." 'Lupin' just blinked.

Cloud grabbed the ball and handed it to Jet, who shrunk away from it.

"Goodness, silly. It's not gonna hurt you." She laughed. She offered the ball again and Jet took it in tentative hands. "Good boy." Cloud said ruffling his hair. Jet looked as if he was about to wet his pants but did his best to write Jet, First year, 11.

"Ok, so I guess that's everybody?" Tonks asked taking the ball. Peter squeaked and raised his hand. "I haven't signed it yet."

"Oh, well make it quick." Tonks said disdainfully tossing the ball, which he missed, before quickly picking it up. Dally shook her head and resumed her seat next to Lupin. Cloud blinked and sat in her vacated space. Tonks took back the ball, glanced at it and sat next to James again.

"So, why do you have this thing anyway?" James asked popping the ball out of Tonks' hands in an attempt at flirting, just because Sirius wasn't interested didn't mean he wasn't. Tonks huffed indignantly and grabbed it back, erasing any thoughts of potential girl-friend material from James's mind.

"So I can remember everyone's names."

"But there's no pictures or anything" Sirius pointed out.

"Yes but you see we can just go down the list until we get to the right name." Dally said smiling triumphantly.

Sirius and James looked at each other, a silent "these girls are crazy" passing between them, and then quickly looked away. They were supposed to hate each other!

* * *

pleez review!!!!!! or i wont post anymore!!!!  



	4. The Sorting

Took me AGES! Don't know why, it's not very long... oh well Enjoy! 33

I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

**The Sorting

* * *

**  
The train came to a screeching halt and all the students filed out of the train, shoving and calling their friends' names. Tonks, Cloud and Dally bounced joyfully off the train, followed closely by Sirius, James, Lupin, Peter and a very scared Jet. They followed the rest of the first years to the lake and the girls paused, looking at their reflections in the glassy surface of the lake. 

"My hair looks horrible!" Tonks said (or at least they thought it was Tonks). She scrunched up her nose.

Dally looked at her reflection and made an ugly face before scrunching up her nose in a look of deep concentration. Cloud did the same, muttering something about pink hair. A moment later all the girls had completely changed their hair and eyes. Tonks had layered black hair that flipped at the ends with purple tips. Dally's hair was honey blonde with soft curls that fell just below her shoulders, her eyes were bright blue. Cloud had completely topped the "eccentric" scale. Her hair was bubble-gum pink and ramrod straight. Her eyes were the same shade of pink. All three girls surveyed themselves in the lake and turned to find five very shocked boys.

"Wow! howdidya do that?" Peter cried awestruck.

"We're Metamorphmagus." Dally said proudly.

"What?" James asked running his hands through his hair.

"We can change our appearance. Although right now we're just now learning so it will take sometime before we can change or physical features" Tonks explained.

"And even longer to be able to change other people's appearances," Cloud added.

The five boys stared. "Ok" Sirius said, nodding, still looking very confused. Jet looked as if he had seen someone launch themselves out of a plane without a parachute.

"Shall we go than?" Lupin asked motioning to the boats lined up on the shore. They all climbed into one boat, much to the dismay of Professor Ketleburn, who was shouting at them that only five people at a time could ride in a boat. He was forced to shut-up as the boats started rowing of their own accord toward the school.

The first years stumbled out of the boats and up a long flight of stairs, and into a small warm room. Peter was shivering and wiping his wet hair out of his face, explaining to professor Kettleburn that he truly had just fallen over, which of coarse was a lie. James had chucked him over board after listening to him rattle on about the brilliance of rats for half the length of the pond. Luckily for Peter, the Giant squid had tossed him back into the boat. After convincing the professor of the 'truth' he came over to stand with the other compartment buddies. James and Sirius were glaring at each other, while Dally and Lupin discussed whether or not they should allow the students to have pet hippogriffs at the school. Cloud and Tonks were trying to convince Jet that he would have to go through a test that caused intense pain and suffering and that the students weren't allowed to tell anyone else what they had to do. Their attempts seemed to be working.

Jet eyes widened when Cloud said that their sister, Minuet had had to come home after her test because it almost killed her. And that their brother, Samson still woke up screaming at night and he was almost 19. "And he always screams the same thing." Tonks elaborated. "NO…no… don't hurt me! I swear I wont go into slytherin I swear just don't hurt me. No! not the three headed dog!" Cloud nodded fervently.

Jet's eyes were as wide as saucers by the end of Tonks' story.

"Tonks, Cloud, just what have you been doing to this poor boy?" Dally asked coming up behind him.

"Nothing, just telling him about the sorting _ordeal,_" She put a strong emphasis on 'ordeal' raising her eyebrows.

'OHHH!" Dally said, nodding ever so slightly.

"And for MUGGLES, they have an even harder test!" Tonks said conspiratorially.

"But, no one knows just what the test is." Dally added. Jet was absorbing this information like a sponge, and the triplets couldn't help themselves, they collapsed into laughter, leaning on each other for support. "This is rich! Oh my God! Samson was NOT kidding when he said muggles would believe anything." Sirius, James and Lupin, drawn by the girls contagious laughter, came up to the small group, James and Sirius standing on opposite sides of the girls, ignoring each other.

Jet stared at the group. "you mean I don't have to go through some sort of test?"

Cloud shook her head. "No silly, a hat decides where to put you. It just sort of looks at you brain then says 'RAVENSCAW!'"

"Ravenclaw, love" Dally corrected.

"or 'GRYFFINDOR!" or "HUFFLEPUFFLES!'"

"Hufflepuff."

"whatever, or if you're really unlucky, 'SLITHER-IN!'"

"Slytherin"

"They know what I mean Dally, sheesh." Cloud said, scrunching up her nose.

Tonks rolled her eyes, and James and Sirius stifled laughter.

Just then a tall stately woman with black hair pulled into a severe bun swept into the room. "Students!" she called. "Please line up in fron of me! Single file! That's it!" The students lined up in front of the slightly formidable looking teacher. "I am Professor McGonagall, head of house for Gryffindor. I expect to be seeing a lot of you through the year, as I am also the transfiguration professor. Now, please follow me."

"I can already tell she won't like me." Tonks whispered.

"Silence!" McGonagall barked. Tonks gave a long suffering sigh.

The first year students walked into he Great Hall and Lupin stopped dead. The night sky was reflected on the ceiling, and a crescent moon hung low in the sky. Sirius ran head on into his back, followed by Cloud, Tonks, Dally, and James. "Oww!" Sirius said, rubbing his nose. "What was that all about?"

Lupin seemed to shake himself, "Nothing… just wasn't expecting the Great Hall to be so… big."

"Ahhh! Got it!" Tonks said happily. "But, I'm hungry, and the sooner we get into place the sooner the sorting starts, and the sooner we eat!" she pushed Cloud and there for Sirius and Lupin foreword. "WALK!" she commanded.

The first of the names was being called when they finally arrived at the dais. "Black, Sirius!" was the second name. Sirius walked up to the stool nervously. The hat had barely been placed on his head when it screamed "Gryffindor!" loudly. Sirius stood, his face glowing with happiness, and relief.

James snorted. He seemed unable to understand how a Black got into Gryffindor.

The next few names were called, and then a name that caught James' attention was shouted through the hall: Evans, Lily. The name Lily had always sounded so pretty to him, so soft. He watched as the prettiest girl he had ever seen walked slowly, and skittishly up to the sorting hat. Her amber hair fell softly to her shoulders and her green eyes were wide and alert. A faint blush was glowing on her porcelain white skin, and she was smiling goofily. She sat down on the stool and the hat fell passed her eyes. "Gryffindor!" it cried, and the girl walked happily toward the appointed table.

The list slowly started to move toward the L's and Lupin's face was becoming increasingly paler. What if the hat saw it fit to tell the school about his… condition? "Lupin, Remus!" McGonagall called. He stepped up to the stool and waited as the hat sifted through his thoughts, finally: "Gryffindor!" Lupin sighed and walked off towards the Gryffindor table, when Sirius smiled at him and shook his hand in congratulations.

Peter was called next, and was placed in Gryffindor.

James prepared himself, and walked arrogantly up to the stool, flashing Lily his most dazzling smile; she didn't seem to care. He sat on the bench and felt the hat barely graze his head when it called out "GRYFFINDOR" He strutted toward the table, sitting next to Lily.

The group slowly dwindled until there were only three girls left: the Tonks triplets. "Tonks, Claudia!" none of them moved. "Claudia?" Tonks and Dally looked sidelong at Cloud.

"That's you love!" Tonks whispered, in her ear.

"Nuhuh! My name's Cloud…"

"Dally rolled her eyes and shoved Cloud forward. Cloud staggered up to the hat and sat down with a thump. The hat was placed one her head, and she blinked in surprise as it screamed Gryffindor.

"Tonks, Dallithia!" Dally scrunched up her nose but walked to the professor, who had barely placed the hat on her head when it sorted her into Gryffindor.

"Tonks, Nymphadora!" a wave of laughter echoed through the hall.

"It's Tonks! Just Tonks!" tonks corrected, sitting on the stool. The hat didn't even bother waiting to be picked up before telling her to go to Gryffindor.

* * *

REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! If you read it, review it. Even if you hated it. But be nice. o.o 


End file.
